This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of imidazolylvinyl ethers of the formula ##STR2## and their acid addition salts, wherein in formula (I) Ar represents phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl or pyridyl, wherein these rings may be mono- or multi-substituted, and the substituents, independently from each other, may represent a halogen, a lower alkyl or a cycloalkyl with up to 6 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, a lower alkoxy or lower alkylthio with 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion in each case, phenyl, benzyl, cyano, nitro or amino,
R represents hydrogen, an unbranched or branched alkyl with up to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl or a phenyl-substituted alkyl with up to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion, wherein the phenyl may be substituted by halogen, alkyl or alkoxy with up to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion in each case, PA1 Im represents the 1-H-imidazol-1-yl group, which may be monosubstituted by the nitro group or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by halogen or an alkyl or alkoxy group with 1 to 4 alkyl carbon atoms, and PA1 Y represents an unbranched, branched or cyclic, saturated or one double bond containing unsaturated alkyl with up to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl or pyridyl or an alkyl substituted with phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl or thienyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl portion, wherein all the preceding groups, including the alkyl groups, may in each case be substituted as stated above for the Ar group, and wherein any alkyl group bonded directly to the ether oxygen or any alkylene group bonded directly to the ether oxygen may contain the bivalent groups --O--, --S--, --SO--, or --SO.sub.2 -- once or twice in the chain, or may terminally carry one of these groups in the .omega.-position in relation to the ether oxygen, wherein this group is then saturated with one of the groups mentioned above for Ar, through the reaction of a corresponding ketone of the formula EQU A--CO--CHR--Im (II),
in which Ar, R and Im have the aforementioned meanings in an alkaline medium with a compound of the formula EQU Z--Y (III),
in which Z is an alkaline splittable group, and separation of the reaction product.
In formula (I), if the group is Ar, the groups will be phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl or pyridyl, preferably particularly mono- or di-substituted, preferably by a halogen, especially chlorine or bromine, as well as an unbranched or branched acyclic alkyl with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, especially methyl or ethyl. In the single-member ring system that may represent Ar, the substituents possibly present are preferably in the 2 and/or 4 position.
The R group in formula (I) is preferably hydrogen or an unbranched or branched acyclic alkyl with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, especially methyl or ethyl.
The Im group in formula (I) is preferably particularly an unsubstituted 1-H-imidazol-1-yl group or is the same group mono-, di, or tri- but preferably, mono-substituted by a halogen, especially chlorine or bromine, and/or methyl.
Finally, group Y in formula (I) is preferably an unbranched or branched acyclic unsaturated alkyl group with 1 or 6 carbon atoms, a lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group, a phenyl-lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group, a phenoxy-lower alkyl group, a phenoxy-lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group or a lower alkyl-amino-lower alkyl group, wherein "lower alkyl" and "lower alkoxy" in all preceding cases are to be understood as groups with 1 to 4 carbon atoms and the phenyl group may be mono-, di-, or tri-substituted, especially mono- or di- by halogen, especially chlorine or bromine, in the 4 and/or 2 position.
In formula (III), the alkaline splittable group is, for instance, a halogen atom, especially a chlorine or bromine atom, or also an organic acid group, for example toluene sulfone acid.
This invention further relates to the utilization of the process of the invention.
The aforementioned process for the manufacture of imidazolylvinyl ethers of formula (I) is known from publication EP No. 8 804 A1 as well as, with small variations, from publications DE No. 27 57 113 A1 and DE No. 28 39 388 A1. According to this known method, condensation of the ketone obtained as a 1-arylcarbonylalkylimidazole of formula (II) is carried out with a group Z containing a substance of formula (III), splittable through condensation in the presence of a base, especially sodium hydride, in a polar aprotic solvent, especially in hexamethylphosphoric acid triamine or in dimethylformamide. Alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, their hydrides and alchoholates, organic lithium compounds, and unsubstituted or N-substituted sodium amide may be used as condensation agents besides the mentioned sodium hydride.
The condensation agents and aprotic solvents required to carry out the known process are expensive substances. In addition, their use may trigger toxicological and ecological side effects. Finally, the known condensation reaction leads to an isomeric mixture in which the E-isomers as well as the Z-isomers of the imidazolylvinyl ether of formula (I) is present in approximately equal parts. Considering that the E-isomers in almost all cases are the most active isomers concerning their bactericide and fungicidal qualities and the product obtained as an isomeric mixture for this reason has to be chromatographically separated, the known process is also only moderately suitable from an economical point of view for the production of larger amounts of products. Another drawback is that, frequently, instead of the O-alkylation intended by condensation, a C-alkylation also occurs so that, for this reason, the reaction product obtained by the known process requires additional separation by column chromatography. This is not economical from the vantage point of industrial production of the imidazolylvinyl ether of formula (I).